Begin Again
by Scythe1990
Summary: Story follows the Battle of Hogwarts, and the end of the Second Wizarding War as Harry and others continue their studies and move on with their lives. Harry/Draco pairing
1. Chapter 1 - Begin Again

**Chapter One - Begin Again**

 **May 4** **th** **1998**

Via the Wizarding Wireless Network

'This is Vibeous Altior reporting for the Wizarding Wireless Network News. It what is already being dubbed the Battle of Hogwarts, the Second Wizarding War has ended with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, once and for all. There are mixed reports coming in at this stage but we can confirm that Mr Potter has survived the final confrontation however there were a number of casualties including; Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, Vincent Crabb, Severus Snape. Former Hogwart's student and co-creator of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Fred Weasley…'

 **May 5** **th** **1998**

Inaugural memorial for the Battle of Hogwarts Fallen

'…Colin Creevy, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks we salute your sacrifice on behalf of the Wizarding World and by this monument know that your names and deeds shall never be forgotten.' Acting Headmistress Minerva McGonagall finished.

Harry Potter, war hero at the age of 17, stood looking deadpan in the front row of those gathered for the memorial. He jerked as sparks flew in to the air with loud whistling and banging as they exploded high above the monument in a continuous racquet. At once he was transported 48 hours back in time, as spells flew around him and the bodies of his fellow students lay fallen on the ground. Scene's flashed before him, as he smelt smoke and death. He could vaguely hear his name being called…

'Harry, Harry!' Hermione hissed and she shook Harry's arm trying to get his attention.

Harry heard her as if he were under water and slowly refocused on the present situation around him as he felt Hermione shake his arm a second time. He looked at her horrified as the last vestiges of his flashback faded away and he realised where he was.

'Harry, McGonagall is waiting for you on stage, you need to go up there and cut the ribbon…ok?' Hermione looked at him uncertainly.

Harry nodded somewhat distractedly before walking jerkily towards the stage that had been set up next to the giant marble monolith that had been installed as a memorial to the war and those who had died. He approached McGonagall who conjured a pair of scissors and handed them over with a look of concern. Knowing what was expected of him, he took the scissors and walked to the ribbon surrounding the monument. Harry held the scissors open around the ribbon and stood woodenly for a few moments, allowing the gathered press the opportunity to take photos, before slowly closing the blades to cut the ribbon. As discussed, he walked back across the stage to McGonagall and handed her the scissors before attempting to exit the stage.

The gathered press, not just from the Daily Prophet but what appeared to be Wizarding publications from Britain and afar clambered forward shouting for Harry to say a few words. Harry sighed, realised despite best laid plans, this could not be avoided. He turned back to McGonagall who nodded at him, not in a commanding way, but in a way, that said it was his choice what he did and she would stand by him. Harry took out his wand and cast the Sonorus charm as he stepped to the centre of the stage to face the press who were still pressing forward, Aurors, Ministry officials, his friends and fellow students many of whom still had fresh tears running down their faces as they thought of who they had lost.

'I had not planned to make a speech today. This is not the day for speeches or grand statements it is a day for mourning those who have sacrificed everything so that we can continue.' Harry looked disapprovingly at the press, a few of which had the decency to looked mildly ashamed as the majority still leaned in. 'I'm not…' Harry faltered and looked at Hermione and Ron before continuing 'We're not ready for your questions at this time. The memories of what has taken place here and our losses are still too fresh. However, when we have had some time, we will come forward, and we will tell our story, because the Wizarding World needs to know, because we cannot forget the truth of what has happened, or allow others to rewrite history for their own gain. We cannot allow things to go on as they have. Change is needed, and if we can't manage it then our friends and family have died for nothing. Thank you.' Harry finished abruptly and exited the stage. The press clambered for more and shouted out question after question that Harry was not prepared to answer, so he ignored them as he returned to stand with his friends in the front row.

As he took his place next to Hermione she squeezed his hand in support and mouthed 'well done' while Ron nodded at him. Harry relaxed somewhat, glad to see he hadn't spoken out of turn.

The press finally quieted down as McGonagall retook centre stage to make some final announcements of her own.

'At this stage, Hogwarts will reopen in September for a new school year. After discussion with my fellow Professors and the Board of Governors, all students will be repeating this year due to the many disruptions. We will of course be taking in a new round of First Years. As the damage is quite extensive, we would invite our students and their families who can volunteer their time over the coming months to return this Castle to its former state. If you wish to volunteer please speak with my afterwards or send me an Owl and I will be in contact.'

Before the press got any ideas, McGonagall addressed them directly 'Thank you for your attendance, however as Mr Potter rightly stated today is not the day for interviews of further questions, so your permission to remain on Hogwarts grounds is withdrawn for the time being.' With a chorus of pops, the associated press disappeared and reappeared outside of the Hogwarts gates, somewhat bewildered and put out.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, 'I know you both need to spend time with your family but I think the best place for me is to remain here at Hogwarts over the summer, at least here I can be useful and avoid the chaos of the press and Ministry that I'm sure is waiting out there' he gestured vaguely towards the gates.

'It's ok mate, I figured you'd want to stay here. But yeah, I need to go home and…' he looked at Hermione, 'I promised Hermione I'd help her find her parents in Australia, and we're not sure how long that will take. But if we can, we'll come back before September and help with the rebuilding effort as well.' Ron finished with a hand on Harry's shoulder, by way of apologising for taking off for the next 3 months.

Hermione already had tears brimming 'I'm sorry Harry but…' Harry interrupted by stepping forward and giving her hug and returning Ron's gesture by squeezing his shoulder.

'You do not need to apologise either of you or feel guilty, if anything I feel guilty for not helping you find your parents Hermione but I think I'm needed here and you have Ron. I'll…we'll be fine, it's only 3 months right? How much trouble can I get in to in that time without you?'

Hermione's laugh choked off a sob and Ron just grinned weakly as he put his arm around Hermione. At that point Molly Weasley bustled over as she was trying to gather up her family. She gave Harry her token squeeze of a hug, before fussing over the shoulders of his robes.

'Well done Harry dear, what you said…', she paused trying not to burst in to tears 'it was what needed to be said.' She took a deep breath before moving on to the more practical, 'Now I presume you'll be wanting to stay at Hogwarts dear, but it goes without saying that you are welcome at The Burrow at any time and I don't want to hear any nonsense about you intruding you're just as much family as any of my own you understand?'

Harry surprised her with a return hug. 'Thanks Molly, I'll visit over the summer.' She petted his hand before gathering her clan and walking towards the gates. Harry watched the Weasley's and Hermione walk away for a few moments before looking around for McGonagall. He spotted her standing side stage with a familiar looking blond. Harry was surprised that he didn't react to Malfoy's presence with any sense of anger or indignation just curiosity. He began to wonder towards their direction and overheard what he assumed was Malfoy's response to a question from McGonagall.

'…because I don't have anywhere else to go, and because I want to…I need to help rebuild this place. Hogwarts has felt like more of a home than the Manor for the last 7 years.'

McGonagall pursed her lips before responding 'You do understand Mr Malfoy that with the trials coming up you will be trialled as an adult and you'll be expected to give a full account of your actions. I'm willing to allow you to stay for the time being but I can't promise anything beyond your trial, it depends on the outcome. If you're charged, there isn't much I can do to intervene…'

Harry stepped forward at that point. 'I will.'

McGonagall turned to Harry, 'Pardon, Mr Potter?' Malfoy just looked at him startled and blinked.

'I will intervene on Malfoy's behalf, and his mother's. Both of them saved my life during the war. Malfoy may carry Voldemort's mark, and Mrs Malfoy may have married a Death Eater but that is not enough to condemn either of them and based on their actions and my testimony I don't believe either will received a conviction.' Harry looked at Malfoy directly. 'Your father though, will pay for his crimes. I will testify there as well but it will not be in his favour.'

Draco gave himself a small shake. 'You would do that, testify on my behalf and my mother's…why?'

'As I already said, you saved my life in the manor and your mother saved my life in the Forbidden Forest. I saved your life in the Room of Requirement. There's more between us now that 7 years of petty school yard rivalry. I also do not believe that you willingly chose your part in this war. You were as much born in to it as I was.' Harry stated all this matter-of-factly.

'I…thank you.', Draco replied, not knowing what else to say at that moment.

Harry looked him straight in the eye for a moment and nodded before turning to McGonagall. 'Professor I also came over to ask if I can stay and assist with the rebuilding efforts over the next 3 months. It seems preferable to living outside of Hogwarts and dealing with the press and Ministry. I'm not ready for that just yet.'

McGonagall also somewhat shocked by Harry's defence of Draco also gave herself a small shake. 'Yes of course you can stay Mr Potter. If you can both give me time to make arrangements, I'll meet you in the Great Hall at lunch.' With that she nodded at them both before making her way to the Castle.

Draco hesitated for a moment as if he wasn't sure what to do, before turning towards the castle again.

'Malfoy there's something else if you have a moment.' Harry burst out as if he'd only just remembered.

Draco looking somewhat like a deer caught in the head lights slowed mid step and turned back towards Harry. 'After what you just said you're prepared to do for me and for my mother, I'm hardly going to deny you my time Potter. It seems like the least I could do.'

Harry hesitated as if not sure how to respond to that. Instead he just nodded before pulling a wand out of his robe pocket. He saw Malfoy tense. 'I'm not going to curse you Malfoy, I think we're beyond that at this point.' Instead palm flat he stretched out his hand with the wand in it.

Draco stared at it for a moment, before realising he was looking at his own wand. He reached out slowly, as if not quite believing it was his own wand he was reaching for before taking his wand from Potter's hand. He felt a familiar tingle in his hand when he took it. He looked at Potter wordlessly for a moment. 'I thought I'd loss this…thank you.' He saw Potter's lip twitch as if he was trying not to grin. He raised an eyebrow in response.

'It just seems your making a habit of thanking me.' Potter said now openly grinning.

'Yes, it's rather odd, isn't it?' replied Malfoy smiling hesitantly in reply.

'It's a brave new world.' Harry said straight faced, soliciting a snort from Malfoy.

They both stood there facing each other, both somewhat surprised they were having a civil, even enjoyable exchange with the other.

'Do you think we can start over Malfoy? Just wipe the last 7 years and begin again?' Harry asked.

'What do you mean?' asked Draco looking somewhat confused but curious. He saw that Potter seemed to hesitate before extending a hand towards him.

'Seven years ago, you extended your hand to me and I didn't return the courtesy, will you take mine now?'

Draco didn't hesitate, he extended his hand out and took Harry's hand.

'Harry Potter, nice to meet you'

'Draco Malfoy, charmed.'

They grinned at each other for a moment before heading back up to the castle. 'So where do you think McGonagall is going to lodge us?'


	2. Chapter 2 - Scars of the Past

**Chapter Two – Scars of the Past**

 **May 6** **th** **1998**

Front Page of The Daily Prophet

Death Eater Trials to Begin Next Week

 _Trials for accused Death Eaters and supporters are set to begin next week as the back log of accused continues to grow. Acting Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt stated his desire to enact justice swiftly. 'We understand that a great number of wizards and witches have either been accused of being Death Eaters or aiding them, and as such the Ministry is determined for a speedy trial process. However, we will not repeat mistakes of the past and I will ensure that every witch or wizard accused has access to a fair trial and the right to present evidence in their defence if there be any. Memories and veritaserum will be used throughout the trial process.' The Daily Prophet understands that legal reforms will be pushed through by the minister this week to ensure fairness and transparency of the upcoming trials. The full list of trials and dates will be published in the Daily Prophet later this week._

Harry put the paper down with a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He was quietly relieved at the legal reforms Shacklebolt was pushing through before the trials. Whilst he wanted to see justice done, he did not want to see it via mob rule or the lack of fair trials or any trial at all like his Godfather was subjected to. He looked up from the Gryffindor table around the hall. There were so few people at breakfast it seemed ridiculous to be sitting at house tables so isolated from each other. He looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco focused on the front page of the Prophet with a look of concern on his face. Harry picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice, stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table before sitting in the chair opposite Draco.

'Morning' Harry said by way of greeting before downing his goblet.

'Good morning. Defecting, are we?' Draco asked with a smirk that had none of the snark it use to have.

'You wish. It just seems ridiculous sitting at house tables when there's so few us here. Having said that I could have easily ended up in your house.' Harry retorted with a challenging smirk of his own.

Draco sat there in silence for a moment. 'What are you talking about? The Chosen One in Slytherin? The entire Wizarding World would have had a conniption. You're not serious, are you?'

'I'm not joking. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, told me I could be great.' Harry emphasised this by making quotation marks with his fingers sarcastically. 'However, the impressionable first year me thought Slytherin was full of Dark Lords and spoiled rich kids so I told the hat no thanks and ended up in Gryffindor. Still…it would have been interesting had things been different.' Harry leaned across the table reaching for a piece of toast.

Draco just sat there, realising that he hardly knew anything about the person he had considered an enemy for nearly 7 years, who was now what…a friend? And more to the point he had a burning curiosity to know more. Harry sat there grinning at him around a mouthful of toast. Changing the subject, Harry pointed to the paper now lying on the table in front of Draco. 'Are you worried about the upcoming trials?'

Draco sighed in response. 'Not so much worried about the outcome, but just the fact that it's another ordeal to go through. I'm worried about my parents, I haven't heard from them since they were arrested 3 days ago. I know my father will be going to Azkaban, I know he deserves to go there but…he's my father.' Draco sighed again. 'It's complicated.'

Harry nodded. 'I understand. It's one thing not to have parents, but to have parents and be in the situation you're in…I don't imagine it's been easy. Is it…' Harry hesitated for a moment. 'Is it going to be a problem for you, me testifying against your father. You know I'm not doing it just to…take vengeance or something right?'

Draco studied Harry for a moment before nodding. 'I know and I don't blame you, I can't. He deserves whatever outcome he gets, but like I said he's family and he's the only father I've had. So, it's hard for me to jump up and down in excitement about it as well. Not that he was the best parental figure anyway. Like I said, it's complicated.'

Harry, like Draco, was realising there was more to Draco than met the eye, and more than just his complicated relationship with his father.

Draco watched as Harry looked like he was going to say more on the subject but instead changed his mind, leaning back in his chair. 'I wonder what it is we'll be doing today anyway, I presume we're not here to have a holiday.'

As if right on cue, McGonagall approached the two of them. Raised an eyebrow slightly at Harry to question why he was sitting at the Slytherin table. Harry just gave a half shrug in response before taking another bite of his toast. 'Given you two are decent flyers, I'd like you to fly to the roof and start repairs to the stone work there. We're just repairing structural damage at this stage, once that's done we'll start repairing and strengthening the enchantments. I'd suggest doing a sweep first to survey the damage and to start with the worst of it so we don't have any more sections of the roof collapse'.

Harry and Draco both nodded and stood up. As they made their way out the front doors of the castle both summoned their broomsticks.

'Did you want to do a sweep around together first?' suggested Harry. Draco nodded waiting for Harry to mount his broomstick before they both took off together. The damage to the roof and some of the towers was significant presumably due to wayward and ricocheting curses during the battle. The worst was the astronomy tower, which also happened to be the highest point of the castle. Draco and Harry landed on a small section of the roof that seemed stable before they started to repetitively cast the repairing charm on sections of the roof. After some time of working in silence, Draco threw out the first question he could think of in an attempt to drum up a conversation, and because he wanted to learn more about Harry.

'So are you and Weasley's sister an item then?' Draco asked out of the blue.

Harry raised an eyebrow 'Why, are you writing an article for Witch Weekly?'

Draco snorted 'No just making conversation.'

Harry put his hands under his chin and fluttered his eyes at Draco 'So Mr Potter tell us about your love life.'

Draco laughed outright this time and shoved Harry 'Ok fine don't help me write my article.' Harry laughed in return before cutting off abruptly as he stumbled on to a section of roof that was unstable. The section of roof began to give way, he looked up panicked. Draco jumped across the roof and flung out his arm. 'Give me your hand Harry!'

Harry reached up and grabbed Draco's hand. As Draco used all his weight to pull Harry back on to a stable section of the roof he over balance and fell backwards. He found himself sitting on the roof still holding Harry's hand and noticed that Harry was now fixated on his arm. Draco's sleeve had fallen up revealing the Dark Mark he had been branded with less than a year ago. Draco tensed not knowing how Harry would react, and not knowing how he should respond.

Harry gaining his balance, and still holding Draco's hand, tugged and helped Draco regain his feet. Standing closer than they ever had previously, Harry ran his other hand up Draco's arm over the mark that was now quite faded. He finally looked up to meet Draco's eyes, searching for something to say and conscious of the fact he was still holding Draco's hand. He was wondering at what point this would become weird or awkward but was reluctant to let go. Instead he was surprised when Draco raised his other hand to Harry's forward and placed it over the tell-tale lightning bolt scar.

'He marked us both' Draco said just above a whisper.

Harry looked at Draco gravely. 'They're both just scars of the past, they don't define who we are now.' Harry felt like his heart was attempting to beat its way out of his chest. But he wasn't sure if it was because he nearly fell through the roof or if because he was standing almost pressed up against Draco, still holding his hand.

Slowly as if not wanting to break the moment, Draco removed his hand from Harry's forehead. 'I'm sorry I nearly pushed you through the roof'.

Harry reluctantly let go of Draco's hand and his arm, and took a small step back before grinning at Draco. 'The answer to your question is no.' Draco looked at him confused for moment, forgetting what his question had been.'

'No Ginny and I are not an item.' clarified Harry.

'Oh.' Draco smirked 'The readers of Witch Weekly will be most relieved to hear that.'

Harry just laughed in response before continuing to repair sections of the roof. After a moment, Draco went back to do the same, occasionally snatching glances at Harry wondering what had just passed between them. Unbeknownst to Draco, Harry was doing the same, snatching glances when Draco was looking the other way and wondering the same thing.

They had almost finished repairing the astronomy tower roof when Harry's stomach began to growl. 'Surely it's nearly lunch time.' Harry declared. In response a gong started sounding, presumably to call those who were working outside the castle to lunch.

Harry and Draco flew back down to front doors of Hogwarts. As they were walking through the doors Harry flung out the question he'd been wanting to ask for the last few hours. 'So, who are you an item with these days then? Parkinson?'

Draco snorted in response. 'Pansy? No. We're friends. But definitely not an item.'

'So, there's someone else then? Some other Slytherin girl you're probably already promised in marriage to?'

Draco just laughed as they took their seats at Slytherin table again. 'There's hardly been time for marriage contracts in the last year. So no again.'

As Harry started to put food on his plate he tried again. 'Surely there is some girl you've been interested in, being the Prince of Slytherin House and all.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at the title and shook his head. 'Harry…' he paused realising it was the first time he'd said Harry's first name out loud and to his face. 'I can assure there are no girls in Slytherin or otherwise that I am interested in.' He held eye contact with Harry as if to emphasise the point.

'Oh' was all of Harry's response. Draco continued to observe as Harry looked back down at his plate and noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. Whether at Draco's use of his first name or the implications of what Draco had said, he wasn't sure.

'So, since you got 20 questions to my 1. I'll ask a follow up question. If you and Weasley's sister aren't an item is there someone else? The readers of Witch Weekly would like to know.'

Harry smirked at Draco and rolled his eyes. 'No there's no one else. Like you said, who's had the time in the last year?'

Draco leaned back in his chair. 'Well there's time now.'

'Hogwarts' most eligible bachelors are on the market.'

Draco just snorted in response before drinking from his goblet more soberly. 'Not sure how much of a market it's going to be for a reformed Death Eater. I'd say the Malfoy name will now be mud in polite society. You, you'll probably be beating marriage offers away with a stick.'

Harry grinned in response, 'Why do you think I'm holed up in here?' His face became more serious as he leaned across the table slightly as if to reach out to Draco but stopped as his hand was part way across the table. 'I know it's easier said than done, but try not to worry too much about what polite society thinks Draco, just get through the trials and take it a day at a time. Life will surprise you with someone when you're least expecting it.'

As Draco held eye contact with Harry he realised the other could be intense when trying to get their point across. It was all in the eyes. Really intense, green eyes. As if Draco realised he'd be staring for too long he cleared his throat likely and dropped his eyes to his plate.

Harry leaned back, not before realising that he'd just used Draco's first name for the first time. He also noticed that Draco's cheeks had a bit of a pink tinge to them. Harry looked down at his own plate, wondering...his thoughts were interrupted by one of the 7th year Ravenclaw students. Caught off guard, Harry was wracking his brain trying to come up with a name.

'Potter, Malfoy', she nodded.

'Turpin' Malfoy also nodded raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Lisa Turpin! Thought Harry. He smiled and nodded politely in response.

'The Headmistress has given permission for the senior students to take the night off and go to Hogsmeade. Those of us who are of age were going to head to the Three Broomsticks for a drink if you wanted to join us.'

Harry looked somewhat uncertain and at the tightening of Turpin's face realised she'd taken offence. 'It's not that I don't want to have a drink with you and the others, I just don't want to deal with the press at the moment. My going would probably just ruin the night for everyone else.'

Turpin relaxed, 'Oh in that case you don't need to worry. Word is Madame Rosmerta had enough of them all poking around and asking her patron's questions, she's banned them all from the pub.'

'Oh well in that case…' Harry looked over at Draco, 'What do you say Draco, want to go get drunk in a press free environment?'

Draco noticed that Turpin had a slightly put out look that Harry was asking him to go, which made up his mind for him. 'I could out drink you any day Harry, count me in.'

Harry turned back to Turpin who'd schooled her features in the meantime. 'We'll be there, thanks for the invite Turpin.' She nodded and smiled before returning to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry turned back to Draco to notice he was leaning across the table towards him conspiratorially 'So when you say drunk….?'

'I've never been drunk, I plan to rectify this. I mean staggering back to the Castle at some ridiculous hour and waking up the next morning not really remembering the previous night. Drunk.' Harry stated determinedly.

'Just making sure we're on the same page. In that case I might brew some hangover cure, sounds like we might need it tomorrow morning.' Draco was beginning to stand up from the table.

Not really having much else to do, and realising that he enjoyed spending time with Draco, Harry blurted out 'Can I help?'

Draco hesitated in his response, mostly out of surprise that Harry would be volunteering to make a potion. 'Sure, if you want to.' not being able to resist 'You might learn something.' he grinned over his shoulder as Harry followed him up to the head table.

'Ha, ha,' retorted Harry, secretly admitting to himself that he probably would learn quite a bit brewing potions with Draco. It was no secret that Potions was a subject he had never been particularly good at, accepting the time he had Snape's old text book spoon feeding him advanced how to steps to brewing.

'Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, what can I do for you?'

'Headmistress, I was wondering if I could have permission to use the Potions classroom to brew a hangover cure, it seems that some of the 7th year students may need it tomorrow morning. Harry has offered to assist with the potion.'

McGonagall blinked, noticing the two boys now seemed to be on a first name basis. 'Yes of course, I'm sure I don't need to tell you Malfoy about the importance of cleaning up after yourselves. You're excuse from this afternoon's repair roster.'

Draco nodded his thanks as Harry grinned at McGonagall before waving to Hagrid who was seated next to her.

'How's it goin' Harry? I'm expectin' a visit from yeh soon.' Hagrid stated looking between Harry and Draco with a bewildered expression on his face.

'Of course Hagrid, I'll stop by to see you soon.' Harry grinned to the two of them before leading Draco out of the hall.

McGonagall turned to Hagrid 'Harry seems to be in remarkably good spirits considering everything.'

Hagrid still looking confused replied 'Yeh. I thought he'd be miserable with Ron and Hermione gone, you don't think he and Malfoy are friends now?'

'It certainly looks like it' replied McGonagall before getting back to her papers in front of her.

Hagrid continued to watch the two boys as they left the hall, hoping he'd get an explanation out of Harry soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Godfathers and dates

**Chapter Three – Godfathers and dates.**

Harry nearly walked in to Draco, as he stopped suddenly in front of him just inside the door to the Potions class room.

'Draco are you ok?' Harry was concerned, as the other boy was clearly tense.

Harry's question was met with silence. Somewhat hesitantly, Harry reached out and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. 'Draco?'

He heard the boy swallow loudly, as if trying to clear something out of his throat.

'It's nothing, it's just…' Draco trailed off struggling to get the words out.

Feeling more concerned, Harry stepped around Draco so he could see the other boys face. Draco looked at him briefly, allowing Harry to see that he was struggling to contain tears, before he tried to look anywhere else in the room. Harry realised that it was probably the first time Draco had been in here, since Severus Snape had been killed by Voldemort's snake, just 3 days ago. Harry still had his hand on Draco's shoulder, without thinking he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Draco.

'It's ok' Harry said quietly. Having contained his emotions for three days, Draco simply couldn't anymore and began to sob on to Harry's shoulder. Harry tightened his arms slightly as he found himself tearing up as well. Severus deserved better from life, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Draco had lost someone, that Harry had never really got to know his mother's, or that he had even been his mother's friend, until after the man had died. Draco quietened and began to sniff. Harry loosened his arms, allowing Draco to step back and rub at his face.

Harry noticed Draco was looking embarrassed and awkward about breaking down in front of him. 'Draco, I'm sorry you lost him.'

Draco relaxed slightly, realised Harry wasn't going to ridicule him. 'He was my Godfather', Draco said by way of explanation. 'Sometimes…most of the time, he was more of a father to me….' Draco trailed off again, clearly struggling.

'We've both lost too much Draco, it's just not fair. Parents, God Parents, friends…do you ever wonder how we just pick up and keep going?' Harry looked at Draco, feeling at that moment utterly lost and despairing.

'We remember them and what they did, and we keep going for their sake, because they can't.' Draco began to move across the room slowly, as if he was remembering times he had spent in here, discussions he had had with his Godfather and former Potions Professor.

'Did he ever tell you he was friends with my mum before they started here at Hogwarts?' asked Harry.

Draco spun around at Harry looking somewhat shocked there was more to his Godfather's life he hadn't known about. 'No, I never knew…will you tell me?' As they started to pull out ingredients and equipment they'd need for the potion, Harry haltingly began to share Severus' memories the man had left to him as he lay dying in the Shrieking Shack.

'I don't think he hated me but it was just too much me looking like my father who he did hate, but reminding him of my mother, him feeling responsible for their deaths…I just wish…it could have been different, that I had got to know him.'

'No wonder he was so bitter' sighed Draco. 'Don't get me wrong, I loved him but he'd had a hard life, harder than I knew.'

'At least he had you.' Harry stated simply. There was silence for a moment before Draco replied.

'Thank you. I think…no I know, I want to get my potions mastery, to honour him by following in his footsteps. Who knows, maybe one day I'll be teaching in this class room?' He turned to Harry smiling slightly.

'Well you're already teaching in this class room. So, how do we make a hangover cure?' Draco kept himself and Harry busy for the rest of the afternoon, preparing the ingredients and brewing the potion, before bottling it up in to small doses to hand out to the other 7th year students. After they had cleaned up the lab, they realised they'd allowed just enough time for them to change before needing to leave for Hogsmeade.

Draco was already edging out the door in hurry I'll meet you at the main entrance in an hour. Harry just grinned to himself realised Draco wanted to spend more time working on his appearance before they had to leave. At which point Harry began to feel slightly nervous. Even without the press it was the first time he'd been out in public for months, and he was worried about embarrassing himself. Being self-critical he demanded just who he was trying to impress anyway, and Draco's face came to mind, all this whilst he was rushing towards his rooms wondering if he had anything suitable to wear.

Harry continued trying not to panic as he had a hurried shower. Hermione had kindly left him the magically expanded bag, which he had yet to sort through and unpack. Crossing his fingers for luck Harry opened the bag before holding out his wand and summoning his clothes. What looked like the entire contents of three wardrobes quickly piled on to the bed. It seems Hermione had taken it upon herself to expand his wardrobe, he could kiss that girl!

In a hurry, he began to sort through the pile looking for something that wasn't too dressy but was respectable just in case the press did surprise him. _And you want to impress a certain blonde_ his subconscious intervened with a certain amount of snark. Harry stilled for a moment. Did he really want to impress Draco….and why? He sighed at himself somewhat frustrated, as he didn't have time to psycho analyse himself at the moment. He quickly got changed in to what he imagined Hermione would deem "smart casual" before racing out of his room to the main entrance.

Draco refused to rush himself. He took his time showering and finding something suitable to wear with slightly less panic than Harry. He also took his time leaving his room and making his way to the main entrance, he looked at his watch and somewhat guiltily wondered if being fashionably late was still acceptable? He sped up, realising he was had probably kept Harry waiting.

As Draco approached the main entrance, he couldn't spot Harry and for a moment was worried Harry have given up waiting and had either gone back to his rooms or gone ahead without him, until he spotted a familiar head of black hair just outside the main entrance.

Harry was sitting on the front steps, twirling his wand and trying not to fidget out of nerves and mentally kicking himself for feeling nervous in the first place. He heard foot steps behind him and stood up quickly, presuming it would be Draco.

Draco just stopped suddenly. Harry's attire was simple but striking, black pants and a green long-sleeved shirt that matched his eyes. Draco noticed somewhat bemused that Harry had already rolled up the sleeves and undone the top few buttons, as if to say he didn't do formal. Realising he was staring he tried to remove the awkwardness. 'You scrub up alright Potter' He noticed Harry's cheeks redden slightly, and to his horror realised his face was heating up as well.

'Well you know there's a certain standard Hogwarts' most eligible bachelors need to maintain for Witch Weekly's most avid readers.' stated Harry seriously. Draco laughed outright and ran a hand through his hair relieved he hadn't managed to make the encounter too awkward.

Harry realised that, for the first time Draco hadn't used product in his hair to sleek in all back. The result was more natural, and made Draco's overall appearance seem softer, more relaxed. Especially when he laughed. He caught himself wondering just how soft Draco's hair would be, before he realised Draco had said something to him and he'd missed it. He felt his face heating up again.

Draco raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk too much before repeating himself. 'Are you ready to head off?'

'Yeah sure' Harry mumbled, as he mentally lectured himself for being so bloody socially awkward.

As they walked in silence out the main gate they both spotted the other senior students walking further ahead of them.

'You know' began Draco with a smirk, 'I do believe Turpin was trying to ask you out for a drink before and you ruined it for her.'

'What do you mean' Harry just looked confused and oblivious. 'She asked us and we said yes?'

'No, I mean she was asking _you_ specifically and you foiled it by asking me in turn.'

Harry stumble before going red faced 'You mean she was asking me out of like a date or something?'

Draco just laughed. 'You are so clueless Potter, it's adorable.'

Harry continued to trudge along, red faced. Did Draco just say he was adorable?

'Does that mean this is a date?' asked Harry hesitantly.

'No, I think you missed the boat with Turpin' replied Draco as he could see her in the distance standing rather close to another student from Ravenclaw.

'No, I meant this…us.' Harry said quickly going red faced, again.

Draco stopped suddenly, trying to cover his surprise. Going for directness he questioned Harry. 'Do you want this to be a date?'

Harry thought if his face got any warmer in would melt off. 'I….I…..'

Draco just grinned and shook his head slightly before walking ahead. Over his shoulder he said 'Don't worry Potter. Buy me enough shots of fire whiskey and you can call this whatever you like.' Draco began to wonder if a few drinks would make Harry more forthcoming. It was getting harder to ignore that there was something there between them, but Draco didn't want to be the one the make the first move and ruin their friendship if Harry wasn't interested.

They caught up to the others just outside of The Three Broomsticks, Harry still red faced. As they pushed open the door, Draco eagerly made his way to the bar decidedly needing a drink, before announcing to the others that the first round was on Harry. Harry just grinned and shook his head before dropping coins on the bar and taking the barstool next to Draco.

'You heard the man, I'm buying apparently.' Harry declared. The others grinned and Harry received a few grateful pats on the back and they moved towards the bar to order their drinks. Harry ordered two shots of fire whiskey for himself and Draco. When Madame Rosmerta deposited their drinks with a wink, Harry held his out to Draco and clinked glasses.

'Cheers' Harry said before downing his glass in one go.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry before sipping at his somewhat delicately.

Harry snorted 'What happened to "I can go drink to drink with you any day"' Harry mimicked making quotation marks in the air.

'If that's how you want to play it you're on, I was just going easy on you' declared Draco before downing his drink and gesturing for another round of drinks.

Madame Rosmerta came back over with another two shots and a wink. 'Why do I get the feeling someone will be carrying your boys out of here at some point?'

Harry grinned at her ear to ear 'Because it is just that kind of night' before saluting her with his glass and downing it.

He noticed Draco was looking at him somewhat bemused, his glass still full. 'What happened to "staggering back to the Castle at some ridiculous hour drunk"' Draco mimicked Harry's air quotation mark gesture. 'At this rate, we'll be carting you off by 8pm'

'My dear Draco, that sounds like quitting talk to me.' Harry looked at him challengingly but also grinned.


	4. Chapter 4 - I hope you remember this

**Chapter Four – I hope you remember this in the morning.**

Draco maintained eye contact with Harry as he picked up his glass, and downed it.

Madam Rosmerta interjected at that point. 'That's all very well and good boys, but not even Hagrid can down fire whiskey to the wee hours of the morning. How's about I put you on something a bit less potent than fire whiskey for a while?'

Harry, already feeling somewhat buzzed nodded in agreement. 'Bring us some of your finest non-fire whiskey alcoholic beverages.'

Draco snorted at Harry's request. Rosmerta rolled her eyes before returning with two mugs of ale. Harry was sipping his when Draco leaned on his stool a bit closer to Harry. 'Have you had enough to decide whether this is a date yet?'

Harry choked slightly and went red faced before mumbling something.

Draco tried and failed to wipe the smirk off his face. 'I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that Harry.'

Still red faced and placing his ale on the bar with a slightly shaking hand Harry said a bit clearer 'I said if this was a date, what would we be doing differently?'

Draco noticed there were a group of witches and wizards dancing in a corner, as another wizard on a podium waved his wand to create music with a steady beat and interesting light displays that bounced around the corner of the room. Draco nodded in that general direction before turning back to Harry.

'Well if this was a date, I might ask you to dance.' Draco replied deciding he could play along with this game of hypotheticals.

Harry laughed a little nervously 'What if I said I was rubbish at dancing?'

'Then I might say you simply haven't had a good enough partner to dance with.' Draco raised an eye brow suggestively.

Harry continue to stare at Draco, maintaining eye contact as he finished his third drink. He stood up from the bar stool before holding out a hand hesitantly to Draco. 'Well if you're up for the challenge.'

Draco's responding smile as he rose from the barstool and took Harry's hand resulted in Harry's heart beating a little faster. Draco led Harry to the corner, suddenly, the music increased in volume and the lightening dimmed, resulting in a more of a club atmosphere in the confined space of the corner.

Draco put his hands on Harry's waist and standing close leaned in further so his mouth was just next Harry's ear. 'The trick is not to over think it. Just move with the beat.'

Harry nodded, and slowly brought his hands up to Draco's waist as well starting to move with Draco to the music. It dawned on him, that he was enjoying himself, that Draco made him feel confident like nobody else did. He, Harry Potter, was somewhat drunk and dancing with Draco Malfoy in a public venue, and he didn't care what anyone else thought about it.

As the song slowly wound down and the beat began to change, Draco leaned in to Harry's ear again. 'Do you want another drink?' Harry smiled and nodded, but gestured to the bathroom. As they moved out of the corner, the volume of the music dropped away again the lights became a bit brighter. Harry blinked slightly, as he made his way to the bathroom. When he came back out again, he saw Draco sitting at the same barstool as before waiting for drinks, whilst having a conversation with someone of the male model species. Harry watched as said male model laughed and touched Draco's hand. Grinding his teeth slightly, Harry made his way over to the bar.

Ignoring the male model, Harry turned to Draco 'So what are we drinking this round?' The other guy, who had obviously been hitting on Draco sulked off. Harry muttered something about 'stupid good looking European male model types' whilst Draco sat there and smirked.

'Harry Potter are you jealous?' Draco asked raising his eyebrows.

'Irrationally so, yes.' Harry responded matter of factly, gratefully accepting his next drink from Rosmerta.

Draco sat there, eyes glued to Harry's face. 'Well you don't need to be' he finally said, 'he's not at all my type.'

'Oh you have a type? What is that exactly? Just so I know who to watch out for?' Harry feigned nonchalance.

Draco smirked. 'Oh yes, I'm very specific. Currently my type is black scruffy hair, green eyes, and glasses.'

Harry tried not to choke on his drink as he went red faced, again. He narrowed his eyes at Draco, 'You know you are way too charming for your own good'

Draco took a small bow from his stool 'Thank you, thank you'. Harry just laughed in response, nudging his shoulder slightly 'You prat.' Draco pretended to look offended.

'You know I think I'm about good for one more shot before I call it.' Declared Harry, realising that he'd lost interest in everything else and just wanted to spend more time one on one with Draco, slowly walking back to the Castle.

'You're conceding defeat?' asked Draco in mock surprise.

Harry leaned towards Draco, slightly over balancing on his barstool so he had to rest a hand on Draco's shoulder as his mouth was barley an inch away from Draco's ear. 'I'm conceding that more than two of us is a crowd at this stage.' To his amusement, it was Draco's turn to go red faced. Harry was glad to see the affect was reciprocal. They finished their drinks, and had another round of fire whiskey shots before heading for the door.

Draco got caught up with some of the other Hogwarts students handing out hang over cures, as Harry oblivious, made his way out the door, and down the main street of Hogsmeade. Draco finally got away from his fellow students, who had been giving him grief for leaving so early. When he saw that Harry wasn't waiting just outside the door he panicked a bit and walked quickly down the main street slowing as he heard Harry's voice ahead of him.

'Now don't tell anyone this, but I think I may like Draco.'

Draco stilled behind him, realising Harry was leaning against a tree. Some creature in its leaves chittered back at Harry.

'Which is weird, because I didn't think I was in to blokes…but Draco is a bloke…who likes other blokes…and I like Draco.' Harry giggled as whatever it was residing in the tree chittered back at him. Harry staggered away from the tree. 'Speaking of Draco, I think I've lost him.'

'No, you haven't' came Draco's voice out of the darkness.

'Draco!' exclaimed Harry, way too over enthusiastic.

Draco walked forward and slung Harry's arm around his shoulders, before putting a hand around his waist. 'Come on Harry, let's get you to bed.' To which Harry giggled in response.

Draco rolled his eyes, but grinned despite himself. 'You are so drunk'

'Success!' Harry declared loudly as they approached the main gate to Hogwarts.

'Who's tha'?' Hagrid's voice sounded ahead of them followed by a bark from Fang.

'Hi Fang!' exclaimed Harry.

Draco just rolled his eyes. 'It's Harry and Draco Professor, we're just coming back from the Three Broomsticks.'

'Draco is taking me to bed' Harry exclaimed, before giggling again.

'Erm…right.' Hagrid replied somewhat awkwardly. 'Are you going to be ok to get him back to his room, Malfoy?' asked Hagrid concerned.

'Yes Professor thank you.' Draco began to move towards the main entrance, with Harry still giggling beside him.

Both boys were staying in the guest quarters of the castle, which luckily wasn't too difficult to get to from the main entrance. 'Password' Draco prompted Harry as they got to his door.

'Snuffles' Harry said and the door swung open. Draco kicked it shut behind him, before depositing Harry on his bed. Harry flopped back with a sigh. 'Draco?'

Draco replied with a 'Hmm?' as he removed Harry's shoes and socks for him.

'I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you.'

Draco paused for a moment and smiled down at Harry. 'I had a good time too Harry, thanks for asking me to go with you on what I think did indeed end up being a date.'

Harry grinned up at him, before frowning. 'But we didn't kiss. Does it count as a date if you don't kiss?' Harry asked seriously.

'Well if you hadn't rushed off to talk to your chittering friend in the tree…' Draco began before Harry interrupted him.

'Draco?'

Again Draco replied with a 'Hmm?'

Harry sat up slightly, 'I want to.'

'Want to what?' asked Draco, not following.

'I want to kiss you, or for you to kiss me. Either, both.' Harry was rambling slightly.

Whether because Harry was drunk or nervous Draco couldn't tell. Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand over Harry's mouth smiling but looking a bit uneasy.

'Harry how drunk are you?' enquired Draco seriously before removing his hand to let Harry answer.

'Umm well I haven't been drunk before, but not that drunk I think? Why?' replied Harry with his face somewhat scrunched up trying to work it out.

'It's just that I don't want to…' Draco looked embarrassed and trailed off.

'Oh' Harry turned his head away, wishing he could sink in to the bed he was that embarrassed. 'If you don't want to that's ok I…'

'No, you prat.' Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him back towards him so he could see Harry's face. Harry was doing his best to not make eye contact. 'Harry, look at me.'

Harry sighed and reluctantly made eye contact. 'I want to kiss you, but if you're drunk' Draco's face went red 'I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you or anything….' Draco trailed off.

Harry leaned up on his elbow slightly so that he was lying on his side facing Draco. 'Draco, I'm honestly not that drunk and I'm asking you…I want you to kiss me…if you want to.'

Draco continued to gaze at Harry's face for a moment as if trying to make up his mind. He slowly brought a hand up to Harry's face and caressed his cheek slightly before leaning in. He heard Harry's breath catch, just before Draco hesitantly touched his lips to Harry's briefly, he started to lean back just as Harry leaned in and brought a hand up to Draco's cheek, wanting the kiss to continue. Harry pressed his lips to Draco, opening his mouth slightly, invitingly. Before he knew it, their tongues were touching, exploring each other's mouths. Harry ran his hand up Draco's face to his hair, finally feeling how soft it was and moaned in to Draco's mouth as the other leaned forward in response to deepen the kiss further. Draco realised how easily and how quickly things could escalate, given he wasn't exactly sober either, finally pulled back reluctantly. He tried not laugh as he realised Harry was left sitting there pouting like a 3-year-old denied a treat.

'As the slightly less drunk one, I'm going to exercise some self-control at this point before we do anything we both regret tomorrow' stated Draco trying to sound serious in the face of a pouting, drunk, Harry.

Harry flopped back on the bed. 'Self-control is no fun at all'. He heard Draco snort faintly above him. Harry felt himself drifting off, before he was roused slightly by the feeling of his belt being tugged off. Draco heard Harry mumbling 'I knew you wanted to get in to my pants, bloody Slytherin's, one track mind.'

'Don't get too excited Potter, just making sure you don't wake up with a belt buckle digging in to you.'

'Hmm sure I bet that's what you say to all the boys.'

'Sorry to shatter the illusion you seem to have of me, but I don't a habit of carrying drunk boys to bed a removing their belts.'

'Mmm, just lucky I guess'

'Damn straight Potter. Now, do you have anything in your pockets, where's your wand? I presume you don't want to wake up with that digging in to you either?'

'Won't don't you reach in and find out?' Harry raised a hip suggestively.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Honestly, and you claim I've got a one-track mind?' Draco patted both of Harry's pockets, before removing coins and his wand and putting them on the bedside table. Before finally removing Harry's glasses. He placed a bottle of hangover cure on the table as well before making his way to the door.

Draco had his hand on the door knob before Harry sat up suddenly and called his name. 'Draco.' Draco turned back from the door with a raised eyebrow. 'Sorry did I forget a bedtime story?'

Harry red faced stumble over what he wanted to say, 'No I…I want you to stay.' Draco sighed. 'Harry don't think I'm not tempted but not like this, not when we're both drunk.'

If possible, Harry's face went redder 'No…I didn't mean that…I just meant that I want you to stay, to sleep here.'

Draco hesitated for a moment at the door. 'I sure hope you're going to remember asking me to stay tomorrow morning' he said making his way back to the bed. He sat on the edge opposite Harry, kicking off his shoes and emptying his pockets before swinging his legs up and lying on his back next to Harry. He thought Harry and drifted off before he felt a hand slide in to his, and a light squeeze of his hand before it withdrew.

'Night Draco.'

'Goodnight Harry.'


End file.
